This project has partially characterized the nature of tyrosinase, and determined the mechanism of normal latency of the enzyme, and its subsequent activation in vivo. The role of this enzyme in melanogenesis in normal tissue and the importance of the altered enzyme found in melanoma tissues is being studied.